A longitudinal adjuster of the type mentioned is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 021 884 B3. The method provides a first seat rail connected to the vehicle structure and a second seat rail connected to the seat structure, said rails mutually engaging around each other and being movable relative to each other in the longitudinal direction. Furthermore, a rail lock, which is arranged substantially inside the rail profile, and an unlocking flap, which is arranged outside the rail profile and acts on the rail lock when actuated, are provided.
DE 10 2008 058 518 A1 discloses an actuating arrangement for a rail lock, which is inserted from outside into an opening in the seat rail via a lever.
Furthermore, DE 10 2015 220 262 A1 discloses a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat, the actuating mechanism of which has at least one actuating arm, a release lever and a positioning element which is arranged on the release lever and is mounted pivotably at a free end of the release lever. Furthermore, the actuating mechanism comprises a covering which couples the actuating arm to the release lever. The release lever and the covering are arranged one inside the other here. In particular, the release lever is arranged in a slot of the covering. The free end of the release lever protrudes out of the covering.
DE 10 2014 219 868 A1 discloses a longitudinal adjuster of a vehicle seat, comprising at least one vehicle-mounted seat rail and a seat-mounted seat rail which mutually engage around each other forming a rail profile and are movable relative to each other in the longitudinal direction and are lockable to each other by means of a rail lock, and at least one actuating arrangement for actuating the rail lock, wherein at least one adapter is arranged between the actuating arrangement and the rail lock and is configured as a force transmission element in such a manner that at least two differently designed actuating arrangements are fastenable to the adapter.
DE 10 2012 006 060 A1 discloses an unlocking device which has a lever, at the one end of which a handle is provided and the other end of which interacts with a locking means, wherein the unlocking device has a spring means which pretensions the lever into its passive position, wherein the spring means fastens the lever to, in particular rotatably supports same on, the upper rail of the motor vehicle seat.
Further longitudinal adjusters of the type in question are known from DE 103 42 724 A1, DE 39 35 359 A1, JP 2012-135138 A and DE 10 2013 103 208 A1.